Becoming Who We Weren't
by AmongDarkShadows
Summary: Hermione accidentally gets involved in the Slytherin world- filled with fangs, twins, potions, money & blood. The lines between good & evil blur when she discovers who some of Draco's allies are, & the twisted business they run.. HGxDM.. post Ootp, 7th yr
1. Yellow Eyes

**Becoming Who We Weren't**

**Chapter 1**

'Its September 1st' thought Hermione Granger nervously, as she slowly walked to the front door of her house. All that she had with her was a purse and a small vial filled with purple liquid; she had packed all her belongings weeks ago, and her father had already loaded her school trunk into the car earlier that morning, where her parents now sat waiting to take her to platform 9 ¾.

She paused at the front door with her hand on the knob, and sighed loudly. If it had been any other year, she would have been beside herself at the thought that in a few hours time, she would be walking across the front lawns of her beloved school – Hogwarts – and preparing for the beginning of lessons that would start the next day; however, the same could not be said for this year. But just then the thought of her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley crossed her mind, and that was enough to make her relax and allow a soft smile to spread across her tense face. She just had to keep reminding herself that it had nothing to do with not being excited about her final term at Hogwarts, because of course she was! She was still Hermione Granger after all! But it was just that she was… worried…

"Things are definitely going to be different this year" Hermione whispered to herself as she uncorked the vial she had been holding, and threw back its purple contents into her mouth; a sour look spread across her face at the taste of the liquid. For a split second, her skin began emitting a soft white glow, and then faded away.

"Disgusting" she sighed, as she opened the front door of her house and stepped into the sunlight of a very hot day.

Inside platform 9 ¾, it was packed with Hogwarts students; some were saying good bye to their parents, others running around looking for their friends, while some were huddled in small groups gossiping about what they had done that summer. In the middle of this crowded chaos stood Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who were both straining their necks around trying to look over everyone's heads to see to the other side of the platform.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" asked Ron, "It's hotter than Merlin's balls out here!"

"I don't know, but we better get on the train before we end up having to share a compartment with Malfoy" said Harry as he turned toward the train and started pushing and shoving his way through the crowd.

"Yea, alright..." sighed Ron, who turned and followed.

Just then, Hermione came through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. She looked around, nervous, because she didn't want to run into anybody that would want to talk to her before she had the chance to get to the restroom; she needed to make sure she looked completely normal before anyone saw her. So she pushed her sunglasses further up her nose to hide more of her face, and with her head bent low, she swiftly began making her way through the crowd and toward the train. After she dropped off her trunk in the luggage area, she made a bee line for the ladies' room; reaching her destination without anyone she knew spotting her.

Once behind the locked door of the bathroom, Hermione took off her sunglasses and leaned in closer to the mirror to get a better look at herself. Her eyes were extremely blood shot, and her once brown irises were slowly being taken over by intense yellow ones. Frustration crossed over her face at the sight of this, but she continued with the exploration of the rest of her body: opening her mouth wide and poking and prodding each one of her teeth with a finger, then grabbing a handful of hair and holding it up to her eyes for a better look.

"Lovely. Just freaking lovely! My hair's starting to turn colors too!" and Hermione was right, her hair had gotten significantly darker than it had been the year before. As a matter a fact, there were a lot of other things that had changed about her as well – nothing too noticeable, all very subtle things, except of course for her blood shot canary yellow eyes, which made her look like an animal. But the other differences were only just barely noticeable if you were looking for them – her cheekbones were a bit more pronounced than they had been, her hips had slightly filled out a bit more, along with her breasts, while her waist seemed to have shrunk a great deal; and yes, then there was her long glorious mane of hair that seemed to be darkening, first from the roots and then spreading to the tips… Hermione sighed as she took all this in.

"As if this year wasn't already going to be hard enough! But now I'm transforming into a damn animal!" said Hermione, speaking to her reflection in the mirror.

A familiar snigger came from the outside of the locked bathroom door that Hermione was in, making her freeze and her heart begin to race.

'Please no! Please no! Just go away!' Hermione screamed inside her head.

"Don't worry Granger, you already looked like an animal to begin with, couldn't get much worse!" laughed Draco Malfoy.

"Go away Malfoy!" screamed Hermione.

"_Alohomora_" whispered Malfoy, and he came bursting into the bathroom with a huge grin on his face. Hermione was so mortified that all she could do was stand there with her bloodshot eyes and mouth hanging wide open… and her sunglasses still in her hands… Malfoy's mouth fell and his face contorted with disgust as he took in the sight of her.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes Granger?" demanded Draco, bringing Hermione to come back to her senses.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" screamed Hermione as she tried to shove Draco out the door of the ladies' room, with much more force than Draco had ever given her credit for. But just before she was able to successfully shove him on his ass out in the hallway of the bathroom, he grabbed hold of both sides of the door jam and propelled himself back at her, throwing them both onto the tiled floor, where they fought, punched, wrestled and pulled each other's hair. Draco eventually got the upper hand and was able to pull Hermione into a headlock, where he began putting enough pressure on her windpipe so that she could barely breathe.

"Let… me… GO!" choked a struggling Hermione.

"No, I don't think so Mudblood; I'd much rather squeeze the life out of you." Draco whispered into her ear.

Tears began stinging Hermione's eyes from the pain of having Malfoy crushing her windpipe, but she refused to cry, because she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop once she started. So instead, she began kicking; she kicked anything she could reach: the sink, the floor, the walls, the bathroom stalls, she even managed to clip the trash can in the corner and send it hurling into the door with a crash.

"Kick all you want Mudblood, but I'm not letting you go!" hissed Draco, while he fought to keep her in a headlock. "I wanna feel the life drain from your body."

The harder and harder Hermione fought to get out of Draco's hold, the weaker she got; she could barely lift her legs anymore to kick, and blackness was starting to creep in on the edges of her vision.

"Oh no you don't! Not yet! I'm not through having fun with you Granger!" hissed Draco as he lessened the amount of pressure he was putting on Hermione's neck, but only enough so that she would stay conscious. But because she wasn't fighting anymore, Draco was able to keep her in a headlock with only one arm, as he used the other to reach for his wand.

Draco whispered a spell, and brought his wand up to Hermione's face so that she could see that its tip now glowed red hot.

"This might burn a little" Draco chuckled as he brought the red hot tip of his wand down across Hermione's arm. She let out a blood curdling scream as the wand easily sliced through her skin and burned away chunks of flesh from every spot that it touched.

"I like it when you scream Granger" hissed Malfoy, his lips touching her ear, "but no one is coming to save you this time…. You're mine."

Just then, someone started banging on the bathroom door.

"What the hell is going on? Draco! Are you in there?" screamed a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"Go away Pansy, I'm busy with the Mudblood." growled Draco in a dangerous tone.

"The hell I'm leaving!" Pansy Parkinson said as she kicked open the door with so much force that it nearly flew off its hinges. And in strode a beautiful blond haired, Slytherin girl, who was in the same year as Hermione, and happened to be one of Malfoy's best friends.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Pansy gasped as she looked at the girl lying on the floor, taking in the sight of her burned and mangled arm, and near unconscious body lying against Malfoy who still had her in a headlock. Then Pansy smirked when she realized who the girl was: Hermione Granger.

"Filthy little Mudblood" sneered Pansy as she stepped forward and grabbed Hermione by the hair, and wrenched her head to the side so that Hermione was forced to look up into her eyes.

Pansy gasped and jumped back in shock when she locked eyes with Hermione's yellow ones.

"LET HER GO!" screamed Pansy, and when Draco wouldn't, she started kicking him in the legs.

"Are you bloody mad? Get the hell away from me you stupid wench! I'm not letting her go! Ouch! STOP KICKING ME!" yelled Draco as he tried to kick Pansy back, but gave up and started trying to scurry himself and Hermione away from her painful blows to his shins.

"Let her go Draco, NOW! SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Pansy.

"No, I'm going to kill her! And then I'm going to kill you, you stupid bitch! OUCH! Bloody hell!" but just then, Hermione's skin started to glow, and then a second later faded, just like it had done before. Both Draco and Pansy stopped fighting with each other to stare at her; her limbs had started simultaneously convulsing as her eyes rolled back into her head and she blacked out.

"Oh no…" whispered Pansy. And then the air surrounding Hermione's unconscious body began to crackle with electricity; her yellow eyes flew open and locked with Pansy's wide eyed ones.

"LET GO OF HER! SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Pansy again.

'She knows' thought Hermione, 'Pansy knows what I am,' and for some reason, the thought of that didn't scare her; oddly enough, it actually gave her some comfort. And with that, Hermione gave in and allowed her body to take over.

Hermione's eyes lost focus with Pansy's as her pupils dilated and completely overtook her yellow irises, and more blood vessels broke around what was left of the whites of her eyes. And with a shiver that wracked her whole body, Hermione opened her mouth wide and let out a deafening growl that rattled the bathroom stalls. Pansy watched in horror as Hermione's canine teeth elongated into deadly sharp fangs that dripped with venom, which she ferociously began snapping at the arm that Draco still had wrapped around her neck.

That was enough! Draco was too stupid to realize what was about to happen and just wouldn't let go of Hermione, so Pansy whipped out her wand from her robes and pointed it directly between Draco's eyes, then raised it high above her head and brought back down a whip of fire swinging down across both Draco and Hermione. The force of the blast lifted them both off the ground and slammed them into the opposite wall, knocking them both out…

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE -_**

**_READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! =]_**


	2. Piercing Smiles

**Becoming Who We Weren't**

**Chapter 2**

"Bloody hell," groaned Hermione as her mind slowly swam to the surface of consciousness, but the closer she got to it, the more and more pain she started feeling. Her body was practically on fire! And her arm felt like it had been gnawed on by a couple of hungry dogs. No, awake was not what she wanted to be right then, so she fought to get back to the foggy cocoon of unconsciousness.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" snarled a voice that made Hermione's ears ring. It did hurt, but she wasn't about to give that bitch the satisfaction of knowing just how much. And then all the memories came flooding back to her: Draco. Draco seeing her eyes. Draco attacking her. Draco trying to kill her. Pansy trying to save_ both_ of them? What? That can't be right… wait… where was she?

Hermione's eyes flew open, and the sight that met her made her stomach roll and her vision blur; there was blood everywhere, all over the bathroom, and the smell of it made her throat fill with bile, and she fought to keep it down. As her survey of the room continued, she noticed a crumpled up Draco lying on the floor in the other corner of the bathroom, unconscious; good, that's just how she liked him. Then Hermione noticed that her feet were dangling about a foot off the ground: both arms and both ankles had been chained up tightly to the wall; she was spread eagle and completely defenseless. But the worst part was that Pansy Parkinson was standing right in front of her, looking straight back at her, unchained, unharmed, and with wand in hand. Hermione began to panic and tried to wrench herself off the wall, but it was useless, she had an immobilizing curse on her as well; she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"HELP! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" screamed a hysterical, panicking Hermione.

Pansy chuckled as she watched the spasms of fear cross Hermione's face, "No one's going to hear you, I placed a muffling spell on the room the second I walked in here, and a forgetful curse on the hallway outside, so no one will be coming in here darling. So shut up." Hermione's face fell, and she stopped screaming for help. Pansy smirked.

"How do you like your handy work?" Pansy asked with a nasty grin as she swept her arms across the room, indicating the apparent massacre that had occurred.

"What are you talking about?" choked out Hermione; her voice sounded like she had just gargled nails.

"This is all you darling" sneered Pansy.

Hermione's grip on her consciousness wavered again as her vision swam in and out of focus. No, there was no way she had caused all of this. She hadn't lost control. No, not possible.

"Well, actually, I can't give you _all_ the credit. Draco did do that beautiful number on your arm." Smiled Pansy, but then it fell and she went completely serious, "but you nearly did kill us all."

"What are you talking about?" spat Hermione, "I didn't do anything, you just said so yourself! Draco attacked ME! And then YOU attacked both of us!"

"You nearly blew us all to smithereens!"

"I could barely breathe! Much less do anything else!"

"Yea but you lost control of yourself" explained an annoyed Pansy because Hermione just kept staring at her in confusion.

"That stupid purple potions you've been taking," Hermione's eyes went wide, "Yea, I know what they are, and I know what they do." continued Pansy, "I can't believe you'd be so stupid! Do you know how dangerous you are right now? And do you know how much _worse _these make it?" Pansy reached into her own robes and pulled out 5 tiny vials filled with the purple liquid, she had taken them from inside Hermione's purse, and held them out for her to see; Hermione's eyes flared with anger.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU GO INSIDE MY PURSE!" roared Hermione, sending sparks shooting out of her body and straight for Pansy.

"Calm down you stupid idiot! Or you're actually going to succeed in killing us all this time!" screamed Pansy as she jumped out of the way of the sparks that were aimed at her head.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POTIONS!" just then, the air around Hermione started sparking with electricity again, only this time it was accompanied by a soft purple mist.

"Granger! You need to calm the hell down! Or I swear on Merlin's beard that I will magic you into my school trunk where I will FORCE you to calm down!" threatened a livid Pansy.

Hermione could feel the anger bubbling up in her, and could feel her body begin to involuntarily change itself; this was the first time she happily accepted the transformation that she had been trying to suppress since the middle of the summer, when she had first been attacked. But it hadn't mattered how many times a day she drank that stupid potion, she had still slowly been changing; she had never stood a chance against the forces of nature. Her skin turned white hot and began burning her from the inside out, her body began convulsing, slamming itself repeatedly into the hard tiled wall of the bathroom; immobilizing curse be damned, she was stronger than wizard magic now. A wild growl escaped from between her lips as she locked murderous eyes with Pansy, and smirked as the immobilizing curse that had been placed on her, slipped off her body as if it was a blanket.

Hermione began ferociously trying to rip the manacles that had her chained up, out from the walls. She was using so much force that huge cracks were splintering all over the walls, bringing sections of tile crashing to the floor, and causing the train that they were riding on, to be jerked back and forth on its tracks; students could be heard running from their compartments and into the halls screaming in confusion.

Pansy launched herself at Hermione and rammed her shoulder straight into her chest with so much force that Hermione felt the wind get knocked out of her and heard multiple ribs snap; fire exploded all over her chest.

"I TOLD YOU TO CALM THE HELL DOWN!" roared Pansy in such an unnatural way that it even startled Hermione for a second… she also noticed that the crackling electricity now surrounding the both of them seemed to not be affecting Pansy at all…

Just then, Draco, who had been lying in the corner of the bathroom, still unconscious, came to.

"Wha-whas happenin'?" drawled a confused, cross eyed Draco Malfoy, as he pushed himself up off the floor and into a sitting position.

Suddenly, Hermione's senses had shifted to Draco once she realized he was still there; god he smelled good. She felt her canines elongate, slicing her own bottom lip on their way down, and filling her mouth with saliva, blood and venom.

"NO!" roared Pansy as she rammed her shoulder back into Hermione chest again, with even more force this time, making Hermione cough up blood. She growled and spat the blood in Pansy's face. Pansy's eyes turned deadly as she wiped the spit and blood off her face, and then reeled back her arm and sent her fist sailing into Hermione's jaw so hard that it snapped her head back and slammed into the tiled wall behind her, cracking her skull and sending blood spraying everywhere.

Hermione growled and snapped her teeth at Pansy, and Pansy growled back, nostrils flaring…

"Holy hell..." cried Draco.

The electricity being thrown off Hermione's body intensified, and crackled with shattering force as it blasted the manacles around her wrists and ankles into shards of metal that sprayed the whole bathroom. Both Hermione and Pansy fell to the floor, with Pansy on top, pinning her to the ground. Pansy locked eyes with Hermione, and they both stared into each other's pupils and watched the others dilate at the same time… and longer fangs than Hermione had ever seen slid out of Pansy's mouth…

"What the f– " Hermione started to say, before Pansy picked her up and threw her into the bathroom stalls, ripping them all up from the floor and knocking them all down with her; the train teetered horribly, students in the corridors screamed, Hermione growled from underneath the chaos of crumpled stalls and Draco whimpered from under the sinks.

"I TOLD YOU TO CALM DOWN!" roared Pansy again, who was slowly advancing on a cowering Hermione who was trying to hide in the rubble.

"You're a – a- a-" stuttered Hermione.

"A bloody vampire…" whispered Draco.

"And so are you." Pansy growled at Hermione.

Draco's mouth dropped and his eyes widened even more as his head snapped in Hermione's direction; apparently he hadn't noticed her own set of fangs until just then...

"What is going on here?" screamed a frustrated McGonagall down the hall, outside the bathroom. "I keep trying to figure out why this for shaken train keeps trying to fly off its tracks, but every time I get anywhere near that bloody bathroom, I forget what I'm trying to do!"

"Ms, I'm not sure either, but we're trying to figure it out, Ms." Spoke a shy, scared voice; it sounded like the familiar drawl of the conductor of the train.

"Oh fuck..." whispered Pansy.

"Busted..." both Draco and Hermione said at the same time…

_**AUTHORS NOTE –**_

_**LET ME KNOW HOW THIS CHAPTER IS GOING AND IF IT SERIOUSLY IS WORTH EVEN CONTINUING LOL DON'T WANNA WASTE MINE AND YOUR TIME! **_

_**OH, AND P.S. THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF CHAPTER 2 THAT IVE WRITTEN! LMFAOO THE FIRST ONE I WROTE I DID IT WHEN I WAS A LITTLE BUZZED AND WOOOOOO! SO NOT THE DIRECTION I HAD BEEN PLANNING TO GO! LMFAOO! PANSY GOT A LITTLE FREAK W HERMIONE IN THAT ONE! HAHAHA**_


	3. Shut up vampire

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

****_Thank you to all who reviewed! You truly made my day, and definitely gave me some ideas for future chapters! I really, really appreciate it! =]_

**_hi _**_– thank you so very much for being the first person to review this story!_

**_monkey87_**_- thank you for reviewing both chapters! You definitely uplifted my feelings towards this story =] and definitely gave me some things to think about! I had always planned on having Hermione be a vampire, because well I love vampires lmao but when you asked about whether or not she was a werewolf, you got me seriously thinking and considering it! But I decided to go in the direction of vampirism because in the long run, it would allow me to be a lot more diverse with Hermione's character; she wouldn't be restricted to just a few days out of the month to go crazy, she can be a loose cannon all the time ;) and among other things that I'm going to keep to myself to keep you all interested in the story =]_

**_voldyismyfather_**_- thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! =]_

**_Sensula_**_- yes, pansy is very talented! I went in that direction because Hermione needed someone that she would be physically and magically frightened of, so if she ever got too out of control, I could always depend on pansy's character to reel her back in =] and in regards to the potions, that'll be revealed soon ;) and thank you so much for the criticism about Draco's character in the first chapter! Seriously, I appreciate it so much! I hadn't realized that maybe I had made his character go way too far into the extreme without giving a solid explanation to back it up =] so thank you for giving me inspiration for chapter 4! =]_

**_AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! WITH YOUR HELP, I WILL DEFINITELY BE ABLE TO MAKE THIS STORY EVEN BETTER AND GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO READ! AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY, THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING =] I AM ONLY JUST SETTING UP THE FOUNDATION FOR A VERY INTRICATE STORY THAT IM ABOUT TO WEAVE! =D THANKS AGAIN!_**

**_END AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

**….. ….. …..**

**Becoming Who We Weren't**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione jumped up, and leapt away from the debris of the smashed bathroom stalls, and skidded over to where Pansy and Draco were. They all stood there quietly and listened, trying to hear where McGonagall had gone. Then they heard her voice not far from the outside of the door; every few steps she took, she muttered the counter curses to Pansy's Forgetfulness Charm and Repelling Curse, each second brought her closer and closer to them.

'Here it goes,' thought Hermione, 'the Slytherins will finally get what they've wanted for years: the expulsion or death of Gryffindor's-Mudblood-Extroadinaire. And they are about to accomplish both; my head will be on a spear in a few days, because neither wizards nor muggles tolerate vampires...' She gulped loudly as her mind continued to race, thinking about if by some off chance they didn't kill her, this was the still the end of her magical education.. After she had worked so hard for 6 years and had finally been awarded the position of Head Girl, to now have it ripped away from her because of something that she had no control over.

"Shit! The old hag is getting closer!" snapped Pansy, who had suddenly come to her senses, bringing Hermione's to hers as well. Pansy started flicking her wand around rapidly, trying to repair as much of the damage that had been caused to the bathroom as possible. First making the blood that was smeared all over the floor disappear, then repairing the cracks in the walls and the shattered tiles, and finally, turning the twisted metal in the corner back into bathroom stalls.

"Bloody hell!" groaned Pansy as she turned to look at Hermione and Draco: both of their hair was completely matted in blood. But it was Hermione's appearance that made Pansy's stomach drop: her arm was still mangled from when Draco had burned chunks of flesh from it earlier, and she was standing lopsidedly with her arms clutched around her midsection, nursing the ribs that Pansy had broken. But worse than all of that, was that Hermione's fangs were still elongated; the only way to force them back into her gums was to get Hermione to relax and calm down, so that her body would willingly take its defenses down. But there wasn't enough time for that because they only had seconds before McGonagall would come through the door. So Pansy did what she could, as fast as possible, to take care of the most crucial of things. She flicked her wand at the cracked sunglasses that lay in the corner, and repaired them in midair as they flew over onto Hermione's face, successfully shielding bright yellow eyes behind its dark lenses.

"Hide your arm!" panicked Pansy as the door started shaking. Hermione quickly repositioned her arms so that she could cradle her injured one on the inside of her jacket, where it laid hidden. She wrapped her arms around herself again in this new position so that she was still able to clutch her shattered ribcage, which continued to throb with every shallow breath she took.

"Whoever is in here is going to be expelled and thrown into Azkaban!" cried Professor McGonagall as she blew the bathroom door off its hinges. Draco, Hermione and Pansy drew close together and stood shoulder to shoulder, with the injured Hermione in the middle; they huddled together as they cowered away from her, hoping that there truly was safety in numbers.

Pansy elbowed Hermione in the arm and hissed quietly, "Your fangs! Keep your mouth closed!" Hermione's eyes went wide and her hand flew towards her mouth, but Pansy hit it away and gave her a sharp glare that said 'don't touch them _now_!'

"What is going on in here?" screamed McGonagall.

All three of them just stared at her like wide eyed deer caught in head lights.

"Well? Who was trying to make the train jump its tracks?" demanded McGonagall, who was brandishing her wand at each of them. "Who was trying to kill everyone?" she screamed. Her eyes began to twitch and bug out from their sockets a bit, and her hair stuck out in odd directions from her usually perfect bun, as if she had yanked chunks out; McGonagall looked as if she had one foot in the door of_St_. _Mungo's Hospital__ for _Magical_ Maladies and Injuries_; she was going mad.

Pansy gulped loudly, and was the first to step forward.

"Professor, we were only using the restroom when the train started going berserk. It wasn't us, we swear it!" but McGonagall just glared at her with pursed lips.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday, Ms. Parkinson?" she snapped. "There are two Slytherins and one Gryffindor in the same bathroom, and I'm just supposed to believe that you three _weren't _up to no good?"

Pansy slowly nodded, and Hermione stared at her in amazement; why wasn't Pansy giving her up to McGonagall? Why wasn't she trying to get her expelled? Yea, she may have been a vampire too, but it was Hermione who was standing there with the yellow eyes that were caused by the delay of the transformation, and a mouthful of fangs; she was much more obvious than the coolly collected Pansy Parkinson, who clearly had many more years experience in hiding her vampire qualities than Hermione did. For goodness sakes, she thought, even the smell of _Malfoy's_ blood had driven her half mad with thirst! And the only reason she stood there now, grasping at her broken ribs instead of lapping up his blood, was because Pansy had the guts and the strength to hold her back. Hermione was the real threat here, not any of the others, because it was Hermione who was standing there, plugging her nose to keep from breathing in the scent of McGonagall's blood. It took all the strength she had in her pained little body to keep her feet rooted to the spot. But her grip on her self control was weakening quickly. So she grabbed hold of Draco's arm to try to keep from losing her sanity; she squeezed his forearm, praying for the added strength to get through this.

Draco flinched at the pressure Hermione was exerting on his arm, but he didn't push her away; he was too afraid to. He knew how dangerous she was right now, not only to McGonagall, but also to himself. If she were to lose control, she would go after everyone; not even Pansy would be able to protect all three of them at once. He had to do something! But what? So he did the first thing he could think of: he began to clench and release his fist, pumping the muscles in his forearm and causing them to expand and contract. He was hoping that the constant rhythm would help keep Hermione's mind in the present, and remind her to keep control of herself.

"So, it's just coincidence then that Ms. Granger is the one who is much worse for wear than you two?" asked McGonagall.

"Professor, Granger was in one of the stalls when the train started shaking, she got thrown around a bit more than Draco and I did" said Pansy, trying to reason with her.

"Its true ma'am" piped up Draco, without thinking.

'Malfoy is defending me too?' thought Hermione. 'And I'm holding his arm? When the hell did that happen?'

McGonagall shot Draco a glare, and then she too noticed that Hermione was holding onto his arm; she let go of it immediately, Draco to smirk. However, the physical contact between the two made McGonagall falter, and question whether the students really were telling the truth.

"Then answer me this," she went on cautiously, "why is Mr. Malfoy in the _ladies' _lavatories?" she asked, refusing to give up that easily.

Draco and Pansy froze in horror when Hermione was the one who stepped forward.

"Professor, Malfoy was in the hallway when the train started jerking around. He ran in here trying to find secure shelter.." muttered Hermione, who kept her head down and looked at the floor so McGonagall wouldn't see her fangs when she spoke.

"Be that as it may" scoffed McGonagall, "but you three will still be receiving detentions." and when no one argued this, she turned to leave. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and sank to one side from the pain in her ribs. But just then, McGonagall turned back to tell them something else, and Hermione tried as hard as she could to stand straight back up again but her body just wouldn't do it.

Draco noticed Hermione begin to slightly panic and the questioning look that McGonagall was throwing at her, so he quickly wrapped one of his arms around her waist and slowly helped push her up into an upright position, hoping that McGonagall push the matter and ask questions.

"One last thing," McGonagall added skeptically as she eyed the two of them, "I need both the Head Boy and Girl to meet me in the Head's Compartment in 10 minutes. I need to discuss something with the two of you." She said, speaking directly to Draco and Hermione.

"He's head boy?" cried Hermione after turning to glare at Draco, still trying to conceal her fangs. Draco glared at her and his grip on her waist tightened.

"Yes Granger, have a _problem_ with that?" asked Draco, as he tightly squeezed her midsection until she turned bright red and softly squeaked in pain.

"Nope. None at all." gasped Hermione, and then he relaxed the pressure he had had on her waist, causing her body to slump a little more into his.

"Good," said McGonagall, "and Granger, as soon as we arrive at school, you need to go straight to Madam Pomfrey. I'm afraid if I even dared try to mend you myself, she would have my head."

"Okay Professor" muttered Hermione, who was staring back at the floor again.

"And Malfoy can take you, since it seems you two can't keep your hands off each other." McGonagall's words made Pansy smile broadly, and caused Draco to quickly jump three feet away from Hermione, looking disgusted. Hermione staggered and tried to keep up right.

"Heads' Compartment in 10 minutes you two." chuckled McGonagall, as she turned and left.

Pansy turned to Draco and Hermione and laughed; Hermione bared her fangs and hissed at her.

"Yea! You heard her! Shut up!" yelled Draco from the other corner of the bathroom, in agreement with Hermione's hiss.

"Oh bloody hell, calm down" smirked Pansy, "anyways, you two need to go to the Head's Compartment. It's probably going to take awhile to get there too, seeing as this one can't even stand up straight" she gestured towards Hermione.

"I can walk!" she hissed, slowly wobbling to the door to demonstrate, and turned back and smiled them.

"…. Carry her." Instructed Pansy.

"Like hell I will" scoffed Draco, as he walked past the two of them and went straight out the door, without a glance back. Pansy growled and took off after him, leaving Hermione to waddle after them by herself.

Pansy caught up to Draco and grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm dead serious Malfoy, watch after her!" she hissed into his ear.

"Why do you even care about her?"

"I said _do it_! We've had an agreement for 2 years, _partner._" snapped Pansy as her fangs slightly elongated, and turned him around and pushed him hard towards Hermione, who was still struggling to catch up with them. She hadn't heard a thing the two had said to each other over her hard breathing.

Draco walked over to her, turning back a few times to throw Pansy dirty looks. He stopped in front of Hermione, towering over her and blocking her path; he glared down at her.

"Mudblood" said Draco with a nasty sneer, as he resentfully offered his arm to her; Hermione eyed it with distaste.

"Ferret" she finally replied, accepting his extended arm, linking it with hers. They slowly walked past a smirking Pansy, and headed towards the Heads' Compartment. Students kept poking their heads into the corridors as they saw the two walk past. Loud murmurs broke out all over the place; everyone was in shock. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Even more, Hermione and Draco? Together? Linking arms? What was going on? And why was Hermione limping?

Eventually the two finally made it to their lavishly decorated Compartment, complete with their own bathroom, a small full size kitchen and two _Lazy Boy_ recliners that morphed into beds at the push of a button or the flick of a wand.

Draco dropped Hermione's arm and walked into the compartment and flopped down onto a recliner and stretched out. Hermione just stared at him; she couldn't help it. Not only was the smell of his blood completely intoxicating and making her mouth water, but the rest of him – his body – was making her yearn in a completely different way. Draco had turned into a rather large man: he was much taller than most men and had broad, muscular shoulders, and a well defined chest. And his mean streak just made him even more enticing; something even she had grudgingly admitted to herself a few times before.

"Like what you see Granger?" smirked Draco, as he looked up at her from under his wind-swept, platinum blond hair.

"Yes." admitted Hermione, as she watched Draco's smirk falter; he had clearly not been expecting that answer. Then she grinned and added, "I didn't know ferrets could walk on two legs, but they've trained you well."

Draco was about to spit a nasty comment back at her, but she pulled out her wand, and he quickly shut his mouth, thinking she was about to hex him. But then she pointed it at herself instead, and started muttering a few spells under her breath: she gasped in pain as her ribs began to snap back into their proper places, and a needle began to sew up the wounds on her arm and head. Once the pain began to lessen, her fangs slowly retracted back into her gums. She sighed in relief as the pain left her all together and she was finally able to relax.

Hermione muttered another spell that cleaned all the blood out of her hair, and cleaned her and her clothes up a bit. When she was all done restoring herself back to normal, she looked up and caught Draco staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. She watched as his grey eyes roamed over her chest, and then slowly slid down her waist, to land hungrily on her hips.

"You wish Malfoy" laughed Hermione, as she crossed the room in front of him, purposefully adding a bit more sway to her hips as she walked over to her own recliner and gracefully sat down. She turned to him with a seductive smile and winked. A slight bit of red flushed over Draco's cheek, and he turned away from her, closing his eyes.

"Shut up vampire." he muttered angrily.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE –_**

**_I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!_**


	4. Made From Scratch

**Becoming Who We Weren't**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione was sitting in her recliner, staring up at the ceiling of the Heads' Compartment. She was deep in thought, going over all the things that had occurred during the past summer that had brought her to where she was now. She could barely remember the night that her whole life had changed, but the events leading up to it were still crystal clear…

**_~ Flashback to Two Months Earlier ~_**

_Hermione was out for a girls' night on-the-town, in Muggle London, with some of her muggle friends. They had just stopped to get some ice cream, hoping that the cold dessert would help cool their bodies from the stifling heat of the summer night. With their ice cream cones in hand, all five of them set off again, down the streets that were packed with Europe's lively night life._

_They laughed at the top of their lungs, without a care in the world. Their colorful summer dresses swayed in the humid breeze that softly blew past them as they walked arm-in-arm with one another. The breeze caressed their sun kissed faces, as well as the walls and windows of the tiny shops that lined the streets of the city that they grew up in. They were talking about the old days when they all used to go to school together, before Hermione was sent off to that "Boarding School" and Angela moved away to France. Now, the only time they ever got to see each other was during the summer months, when they all came home from their respective schools, to spend every possible moment with each other._

_"Hermione! Do you remember that kid! Oh what was his name?" asked Angela, making Hermione giggle at the absurdly open-ended question, "Oh yea! The one with the missing front teeth!"_

_"We were seven Angela! We all had missing front teeth!" they all erupted in laughter again, stumbling down the street, trying to hold onto their ice cream cones._

_"Oy! But that one that said you had really pretty hair..." Angela tried to look Hermione innocently in the eyes, but then doubled over laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gasped out, "then he walked up behind you with a pair of scissors…. AND CUT OFF HALF YOUR HAIR!"_

_"OY! I forgot about that!" shrieked Hermione. "That bloody git! He cut it right down to my scull!"_

_"You looked horrible for weeks!" they all nodded their heads in laughter, agreeing completely that Hermione had looked like a disaster._

_"Oh yea! And then your mum finally got so sick of seeing that bald patch that she -"_

_"Cut off all your hair!" Marybeth chimed in, cutting off Angela, and finishing her sentence for her._

_"YOU LOOKED LIKE A BOY FOR MONTHS!" finished Angela, rolling with laughter as she playfully tugged on a strand of Hermione's hair._

_"I remember that hair cut! Oh goodness! My hair was never the same after that! It turned into that bushy rat-nest thing!"_

_"At least it's tamed now!" said Marybeth._

_"And thank goodness for that! Or I'd be embarrassed to walk down the street with her right now!" laughed Angela, and Hermione gave her a playful glare and elbowed her softly in the arm._

_"What a coincidence Angela!" chimed Hermione, throwing an arm around her shoulder and bringing her in close so that their heads rested against each other's, "I felt the same way about you and your acne!" she teased, laughingly pushing Angela away as she ruffled Hermione's hair playfully._

**_~End Flashback~_**

And that's how the night went: all the friends who had known each other since before they could walk, reminiscing about their childhood adventures together as they strolled down some of London's most famous streets.

Merlin how she missed Angela! She'd always been one of her best friends, no matter how many months they spent apart from each other every year. She was the only person that it truly pained Hermione not to be able to tell that she was a witch. She couldn't even begin to count the numerous times she had _almost_ accidentally spilled the beans to her. And then there were the times that she had actually _convinced_ herself to come clean to her, and then lost the nerve just as she was about to do it.

Hermione was now not only keeping the fact that she was a witch from Angela and the rest of her friends, but now she had a much bigger and more dangerous secret! One that she couldn't really tell _anyone_ about… she was a vampire.

Hermione had tried her hardest to remember the events that had occurred later on that fateful night, but she just couldn't; all the details were so muddled together and blurry that she couldn't make sense of her memories. All she really knew for certain was that they ended their night at one of the pubs near their vacation homes, one that they had been going to for years and knew everyone that worked there, as well as all the other regulars.

Two weeks later, the police had found her frantically running through the streets hundreds of miles away from where she was supposed to be in London. Once she was home, Angela came over and explained to her that they had been at the pub for about an hour when Hermione announced that she needed to use the lou and would be right back… After 10 minutes, they had gone to check on her, but Hermione had disappeared; they filed a police report within half an hour.

Hermione didn't remember any of this, but she did remember what had happened _after_ that night...

**_~ Flashback ~_**

_Hermione woke up in an old shack, with some hag hanging over her, pressing a cool damp cloth to her forehead and holding a little vial of purple potion to her lips, coaxing her to drink it. As Hermione's mind slowly unfogged and registered what was going on, she realized she had no idea where she was, how she got there, how long she'd been there and that someone she didn't know was forcing a potion that she'd never seen before, down her throat; she freaked out._

_Hermione started screaming and pushing the smelly, old, crippled hag away; she jumped up, kicking the old crone in the stomach, knocking her to the floor and then made a break for the open window on the other side of the room. But just before she was able to fully push herself through and escape, the hag yanked out her wand and immobilized her, and brought her crashing back to the ground with a thud, knocking her out._

_When she came to again, a great amount of time later however, her limbs were in restraints and were tied to all four corners of the bed. The hag was hovering above her again, her maniac eyes boring into Hermione's frightened ones. Her mouth was spread in a wide smile, exposing the few teeth she still had, which were cracked and rotting._

_The smell that drifted through the inside of the small shack was so thick and horrendous that Hermione could practically see clouds of stench rolling around in the air, layering everything with its constant gag-inducing vapors. And if it were possible, the smell coming off the hag herself was even worse. Enough to make Hermione's eyes water, threatening to roll back in her head as she chocked on her own bile._

_Hermione fought as hard as she could to break free of the restraints; she fought to get away from the horrific smell, away from the hag, and back to her friends and family._

_"Oh stop floppin' 'round like a fish." croaked the hag; Hermione fought harder. "I'm trying to help you, you stupid girl!"_

_Hermione roared in frustration, but chocked on the sound as it vibrated through her throat – 'what the bloody hell was that?' she cried frantically in her head. There was no way that she was the one that had just made that… that… noise._

_Hermione shot a frightened glance at the hag, half hoping that it had come from her. But the hag was still standing there with the same expression she had been wearing before..._

_"You was bitten by a vampire." the hag said with crazed eyes._

_Hermione stared at her, the words not sinking into her brain. 'Is this woman barking mad?' she thought. 'Bloody hell! Am I at St. Mungo's?'_

_Then the hag went on to explain to her that she had found her just as the beast had discarded her in an empty alley, leaving her for the rodents to have their fill of. She went into detail about how she had been drained of every single drop of muggle blood she had in her body. The only thing she'd had left was the very little magic blood that she had been born with. At this, Hermione spoke up for the first time._

_"How could you possibly know that that's all that was left in me?" the hag eyed her with distaste._

_"Because, stupid girl! You isn't the first I've dealt with! And you isn't gonna be the last!"_

_The hag explained that when she found Hermione, her body was glowing softly, but it was flickering in and out. That meant that she was on the verge of death, but her magical blood was trying as hard as it could, and as fast as it could, to regenerate itself, before the light left from your eyes forever._

_"That's some powerful magic right there, stupid girl. Not many have that kind of power in them." sighed the hag. "Normally, I would'a left anyone else there to die; lost cause, you know, waste of my time" She lowered herself into a rickety chair next to Hermione. "But when I saw how much power you was throwing off, and survivin'? I reckoned you deserved a second chance. So I helped ya…. Didn't know you was gonna be so stupid though!"_

_Hermione growled at her again._

_"Anyways, don't know why the beast left you…. Probably a newling, couldn't stomach the taste of wizard blood... potent, ya know."_

_Hermione's mind raced as she took all this in._

_"If what you're saying is true... Then I don't have any muggle blood left in me?" asked Hermione._

_"Of course it's true! I ain't lyin' to ya!" hissed the hag, offended._

_'Oh yeaaaa of course you wouldn't lie to me! She has no reason to!' thought Hermione._

_"And no, no more muggle blood. That half of you is as pure as fallen snow… cleaner than most wizards try to claim they are... the other half of you is pure too of course… just tainted though." She grumbled._

_"'Tainted'? What do you mean 'tainted'?"_

_"Bloody hell stupid girl! You're a pureblood now, but you're still tainted with vampire blood!"_

_Hermione's mind reeled as she worked it out in her mind._

_"Half pureblood… half vampire…" Hermione whispered softly._

_"Exactly..." said the hag "Very rare… known? Only about five in da world exist."_

_Hermione's eyes widened, "only five?"_

_"Like I said, most can't survive the change, not enough power. And most vampires who are stupid enough to go after witches and wizards aren't newlings, and can stomach the magical blood, so they just drain 'em completely, leavin' no chance for the change. As it is, vampires are rare cus they aren't out tryin' to make more; they're bitin' to fill their bellies, which usually ends up drainin' their victim completely._

_"But there's something that can be done…" the hag added on softly, with an evil smirk._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I can stop you from becomin' a vampire…" said the hag, holding up a tiny vial of the purple potion that she had been forcing down Hermione's throat earlier._

**_~ End Flashback ~_**

Hermione was still sitting in the recliner of her Head's Compartment, staring off blankly, deep in thought. Draco, head boy, was sitting next to her, and he'd been silently gazing at her for the better part of an hour now, watching as her eyes flickered back and forth, with unspoken emotions flashing across her face. He knew she was deep in thought, and it bugged him that he was still staring at her in amazement, because Malfoy's didn't stare dammit! But he couldn't pry his eyes away from her.

He watched as she shifted in her recliner, the first movement she'd made in quite a while. She leaned down and pulled up her purse that she had placed on the floor. She searched through all its compartments, practically tearing it stitch from stitch in her frantic attempt to find something. All of its contents were shaken out into her lap as she turned it upside down and shook everything out of it.

"It's gotta be here…." whispered Hermione, half crazed. She couldn't find the list of ingredients and instructions for the purple potion! They had to be here! She kept it on her at all times!

'What the bloody hell is she looking for?' thought Draco.

"Yes!" she whispered triumphantly, as she unzipped a secret zipper on the inside of the lining of her purse and pulled out a tattered piece of parchment, and unfolded it, revealing what was written on it in cramped, messy hand writing.

Draco's eyes bulged from his head and his stomach dropped to the floor once he recognized what Hermione had in her hands. His face went dead white and he couldn't breathe; his eyes just kept jumping from familiar potion ingredient, to familiar potion ingredient.

"Who gave you that?" He whispered, suddenly becoming very nauseous.

Hermione jumped about a foot in the air; she'd forgotten Malfoy had been there the whole time. She tried to shove the parchment back into her purse, but it was too late, he had already seen it. And before she knew what was happening, Draco sprang out of his recliner and ripped the parchment out of her hands, and stared down at it.

"Give it back!" screamed Hermione, but Draco ignored her, pushing her back into her recliner and pinning her there with his body.

He continued to stare down at the writing on the parchment, but not truly reading anything on it. He didn't need to read it to know what was on it... the ingredients, its detailed instructions, the smells it emitted while it was being brewed… it was all ingrained in his mind… practically seeped from every pore of his body. How many nights had he stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, concocting this potion until it was _just_ _right_? At least hundreds! He didn't need to look at the list in front of him, he could recite every single step and instruction straight from memory, could brew it in his sleep...

"Do you have _any_ idea what this does?" Draco whispered dangerously.

"Yes! I've been taking it for months!"

Draco's body shook with fury as her answer echoed in his mind over and over; he felt something in him snap.

"It stops the transformation into vampirism from happening." answered Hermione indignantly.

"And how's that going for you?" he growled at her, glaring at the fangs that were sliding down from her gums at that very moment; Hermione got nervous… He was right... the potion really hadn't been working all that well lately... but she was too afraid of what would happen if she _didn't _take it…

"Not working too well huh?" Draco's eyes were blaring into her, and she was getting _really_ scared of his reaction now. "Did you ever stop to think then, if the potion wasn't doing what it was supposedly _meant_ to do, then WHAT THE BLOODY HELL _WAS _IT DOING!" he screamed, and all Herminie could do was stare at him, her eyes filling with tears.

He had a right to react like this, she had no idea what she unknowingly got herself into a few months ago, because nobody knew the inner workings, or the chemical complexities of this _deadly_ potion better than Draco did…

"It doesn't stop the transformation from happening Granger!"

"How do you even _know_ about it?" screamed Hermione.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK CREATED IT?" he roared in her face.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE – **_

_**So what did you think about? =D let me know! REVIEW! and maybe ill add some lemony goodness reallyyyy soon =]**_

_**And what do you think the potion does? =] muahahahahaha!**_

_**And just btw, Draco isnt really being mean.. he's just being well.. Malfoy. I didnt want to take him completely out of character too soon, its gotta be gradual... but trust, hes starting to get nicer ;) AND PLUS! in this chapter he only sat on her.. lol fuck, id LOVE to have Malfoy sit on me! even if he was yelling! loll**_


	5. Sexual Vibes

**Becoming Who We Weren't**

**Chapter 5**

For a moment, Hermione's mind became unhinged as she stared into the silvery eyes of the man who was practically sitting on her in his attempts of pinning her into the recliner. The words that he had just roared into her face kept ringing through her brain, over and over. But her mind just couldn't wrap itself around their meaning.

"C-created it?" she whispered in a daze.

Something about the way Hermione's voice hitched when she said those words, mixed with the tear filled look in her eyes, made Draco mentally take a step back. The last thing he needed was to lose control of himself and allow his blinding temper to completely take over.

Right now, he needed to keep his sanity intact, because this situation needed to be cleaned up _quickly _and oh so carefully. He wouldn't be able to do that as easily from the inside of Azkaban prison, where he would surely be thrown into if he murdered Gryffindor's-Mudblood-Extraordinaire.

Draco took a deep breath and clenched his jaw until he was sure that he was about to crack a tooth. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a massive migraine coming on; he needed to calm down.

As he took a few minutes to regain his composure, Draco absently realized that this was the second time he'd blown up on Granger today, and they hadn't even arrived at Hogwarts yet! He reminded himself however, that his reaction to the list of potion ingredients she had been holding was completely justified. But as soon as he felt his blood begin to boil again just from the mere thought of it, he quickly reprimanded himself for allowing his mind to wander back to the issue. 'If you keep flying off the damn broom handle, then none of this is going to get sorted out!' he yelled at himself inside his head, 'CALM YOURSELF DOWN!'

Hermione just stared at Draco; she had no idea what was going on in his head because he hadn't said anything for the past 5 minutes. He was just sitting on her, with his eyes closed, taking deep breathes. And bloody hell he was getting heavy!

Just then, the door to their compartment slid open, and someone walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you _doing_?" gasped McGonagall, causing Draco to jump sky high, and as far away from Hermione as possible; he didn't say anything once his feet landed back down on the ground, just stared at the floor as color flooded his cheeks.

McGonagall turned her shocked gaze toward Hermione, who quickly dropped her eyes to the floor as well, hoping to avoid the penetrating glare of the witch's wizened ones. The compartment buzzed in an uncomfortable silence for far longer than any of them would have liked, until their transfiguration teacher broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"Well… Ms. Granger… Mr. Malfoy… good to see the two of you are getting along…" McGonagall stated awkwardly, trying to compose herself before she moved on with the conversation. "Uhh... oh yes, as you know, the pair of you are this year's Head Boy and Girl, and a great deal will be expected."

McGonagall went on about the importance of unity between all Houses, and then proceeded to give them a brief summary of all their Head duties, which included such things as organizing school events, being in charge of the prefects' meetings, as well as being held accountable for any of the prefects actions – good or bad – and being teachers' aides whenever they needed help.

"And most importantly, the two of you are role models. The whole student body will be looking up to you for advice, and watching every move you make – they are learning from your actions! So Merlin help the both of you if so much as a toe falls out of line." threatened McGonagall with fire in her eyes. Then she turned to walk out of their compartment.

"Oh yes," she stopped at the doorframe and added, "As you probably already know, Head Boy and Girl share a common room. After the Feast, I will take the both of you to it so you can begin getting settled in… I trust you will be able to handle living with each other without committing murder? Or…" she added as she awkwardly waved her hand around, indicating the scene she had just walked in on, of Draco sitting on Hermione.

"Yes Professor" whispered Hermione, never lifting her eyes from the floor.

"Very well… the train will be arriving soon. I'll see you after the Feast." and with that, McGonagall left; the door magically closing itself behind her.

Draco and Hermione were once again left in the compartment by themselves. Hermione awkwardly lifted her gaze to steal a glance at Malfoy, but he was still staring at the floor, apparently deep in thought.

"Uh, Malfoy..." she whispered, but he didn't respond, only gritted his teeth harder. "Malfoy…" she tried again.

"Shut it Granger" he growled, and without a glance at her, he stalked out of their compartment and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione sighed in frustration, and collapsed back onto the recliner. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought. 'What was Malfoy even talking about earlier?'

"He created the potion? Hah!" she spoke to herself out loud. "That's laughable! Bloody idiot probably doesn't even know how to read!" she huffed.

'Then again, he was given the prestige of being Head Boy… so he _might_ know how to read…' she argued with herself.

But bloody hell was Malfoy being a bigger asshole than he ever had been before! 'He even fucking ATTACKED me! Bloody hell!' and she had barely even thought to defend herself? What the hell was that? She was not some submissive bitch that just allowed people to _attack _her whenever they felt like it!

The more Hermione thought about how Malfoy had treated her, the madder she got.

Draco slammed the door to their head compartment shut, and leaned against the wall just a few feet farther down the hall.

'Bloody hell' he thought. This was a great big mess that he was standing in the middle of. How the hell someone had gotten a hold of the list of ingredients to that damn potion, he had no idea! But one thing was for certain, the second he found out who it was, they would be killed immediately.

He hated thinking about going to such measures, never liked getting his hands dirty. Because despite what people have thought and said about him over the last few years, that still just wasn't his style… his father's maybe… but look where it had gotten him? Locked in Azkaban.

No, he didn't enjoy killing, stayed as far away from it as possible, but that didn't mean that he was opposed to it if the situation demanded it. And this issue at hand was well beyond his acceptable reasoning for bloodshed. 'This one's calls for a massacre' he thought disappointedly.

There was no other choice, the potion was way too dangerous to be in the hands of any wizard… both he and his business partners had all agreed on it: that they would die before they allowed that product to ever find its way into the hands of either side: the Death Eaters or even the Order; it was just too dangerous.

His intentions of when he first began concocting it were completely legitimate, he was creating it for the exact reason that Granger had been using it for: to delay, or all together, put off the transformation from human to magical creature; whether that be vampire, werewolf, veela or any other creature one could think of.

And at first, things were going good: the results his test subjects were showing were very promising... until the _real_ effects of the potion decided to show their true colors… that's when the shit really hit the fan…

"Smell that Harry?" asked Ron loudly, startling Draco out of his deep thoughts of the past. He snapped his head up just in time to see Potter take a deep whiff of the air.

"Merlin! What is that?" cried Harry, "Oh, it's just you Ferret." He added, a nasty sneer spreading across his face as he made eye contact with Draco.

"Bloody hell, I haven't see your ugly pugs all day, I thought the two of you had finally gone off and died" drawled Draco, his voice monotone and uninterested.

"You wish Malfoy!" laughed Ron.

"You're right Weasel, I do wish." said Draco, raising an eyebrow at the stupidity of the dumb git. "Well _ladies_, I must be off now. Mostly because being in the presence of someone so _poor_ is probably utterly contagious, as well as deeply devastating to one's health." Draco gave a fake cough, "See Weasel, you're getting me sick already. I'll be billing your father for the doctor visit I'm going to have to go to now."

Ron's face turned bright red, and Harry grabbed him by the shoulders before he had a chance to launch himself at Draco, who just laughed and turned to walk away from them.

"Ta-ta ladies!" called Draco from down the hall, as he slid open a door to a Slytherin compartment, and disappeared inside.

"Blimey, I hate him Harry." fumed Ron.

"Me too Ron, me too." sighed Harry as he opened the door to the Head's Compartment, hoping to find the other half of their "Golden Trio".

"Hermione!" cried Ron happily as he bounded inside and pulled her up off the recliner and into a big bear hug; forgetting all thoughts of the blond prat outside.

"Ron! Harry!" exclaimed Hermione with a big smile on her face. But she had to consciously plug her nose so that she wouldn't be able to smell the perfume of their blood, or else she wasn't sure if she'd be able to control herself; she was sooo thirsty.

"Where have you been? We've been searching EVERYWHERE for you!"

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry! I was so busy with my duties as Head Girl that I haven't even had time to think straight!" lied Hermione easily, which filled her with guilt. "Oh but it's so good to see you two again! I've missed you both so much!" she shouted, throwing her arms around the both of them again; and that one wasn't a lie. She really had missed her two best friends so much over the summer! And it was killing her that she wasn't able to share this new burden with them. It was for the better though, she understood that, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Hermione! You look _so _different!" gushed Ron once he had finally gotten a good solid look at her.

"Oh Ron! You make me blush!" she said, trying to downplay his reaction to the noticeable changes that were going on with her body.

"No Hermione! Ron's right! You've… _changed_!"

"Yea… your eyes…" stammered Ron.

"Oh its nothing" she fumbled around quickly for her sunglasses, and shoved them back onto her face, "just caught some muggle disease, but I'm getting over it." Hermione mentally slapped herself; that had to be the dumbest excuse _ever_! But she breathed a sigh of shocked relief as Ron seemed to buy it, nodding his head in understanding.

"Crazy diseases they have." Ron agreed. But Harry's eyes narrowed, and Hermione refused to make eye contact with him; he knew she was lying. But she quickly changed the subject to distract him.

"Goodness Ron! I completely forgot! Didn't you send me a letter saying that your father had managed to get Quidditch World Cup tickets again, for this past summer?" Ron and Harry's eyes immediately lit up; 'distracting them is just too easy' thought Hermione.

"Oh Merlin Hermione! I wish you would have gone with us! It was amazing! The CHUDDLEY CANNONS won! Holy hell!" cried Ron. Hermione smiled widely, mentally padding herself on the back as she relaxed into her recliner, listening to her two best friends babble on and on about their newest Quidditch experience.

Draco stepped into the Slytherin compartment and slammed the door shut behind him. Everyone inside looked up at him and all he saw was familiar faces, but he was only looking for one particular person.

"Pansy, a word please" he demanded, stepping aside and sliding the door back open, waiting for her to stand up and accompany him outside. Pansy raised her eyebrow but didn't move; Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously, giving her a pointed glare.

"Now Parkinson." Pansy rolled her eyes and huffed as she stood up and made her way over to the door. Draco nodded his head at the rest of the people in the compartment just before following her out and into the hall.

"We have to talk" whispered Draco, as he dragged her into an empty compartment not far away from the one they had just been in.

"Yes we do" agreed Pansy, shutting the door behind them, and placing a silencing spell on the room. "Granger had these in her purse." She reached into her robes and pulled out the 5 tiny vials of purple potion; Draco felt his jaw hit the floor.

"You knew?" asked Draco, flabbergasted.

"Yes! You know too?"

"I only just found out a bit ago! She pulled out a parchment of its ingredients!"

"Oh Merlin! This is bad Draco! _BAD_!"

"I know… I don't really know where to even begin fixing this… if it even can be fixed…" he sighed, running his hands through his hair and allowing himself to fall back against the wall in defeat.

"Have you told her what it does?..."

"The potion? No… not yet… I sort of lost my head when I realized she knew it existed…" Pansy nodded in understanding.

"We need to tell her tonight then…"

"I know" sighed Draco, another wave of frustration sweeping over him, "how could I have not realized it the second I saw her in the bathroom?" Pansy shrugged.

"I think maybe you did" she started slowly, not wanting to say the wrong word and brush too closely up against the sensitive topic, "subconsciously, I mean… maybe that's why you attacked her in the bathroom… you saw her eyes and your body reacted instinctively, without you knowing why…"

"It's a possibility I suppose…" he half heartedly agreed.

"Well, she's always annoyed the living daylights out of both of us, but you've never full out _attacked_ her before…"

"Argh!" groaned Draco, rubbing his hands roughly over his face and eyes in frustration. "I know! But I just got so bloody mad! And I don't even know why!"

"Because you body instinctively knew what you were looking at when you saw her... even if your mind didn't…" Pansy tried to explain again as she awkwardly patted her friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It's been years since either of us has looked into those yellow eyes… after we cleaned up that mess and destroyed every ounce of evidence, we'd all but buried it into the past to be forgotten-"

"That's just it though! It isn't buried! It's sitting right in front of us! _With hard evidence of its existence_!" Draco looked like he was on the verge of pulling out all his hair.

"We've got to talk to her... figure out where she got the instructions to make the potion, and who else knows about it… that's all we can do for right now Draco."

"Yea" sighed a defeated Draco. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, "Got a quill?"

"Yea... why?" asked Pansy, handing one to him from her purse.

"Got to warn the partners…" Draco looked at Pansy sadly, hers following suit as well.

Draco began writing the short letter; one he had always prayed he'd never have to:

_The potion has leaked…any ideas? – M_

Just as he finished writing, the train began slowing down, and with one look out the window, he knew why: they were arriving at Hogwarts.

"I'll mail it… they like Fox." Draco nodded and passed her the letter so that she could give it to her owl.

"Yea, and I'd better go make sure Granger doesn't eat anyone" he turned and slid open the door to the compartment.

Draco spotted Hermione just as she was stepping off the train, followed by Weasel and Potty, who step out after her.

"Bloody hell" he whispered to himself, and put on his cocky façade as he sauntered over to the Golden Trio; Merlin knew he didn't have the energy for this.

"Potty, Weasel, scamper off will you" Draco sneered as he walked up to them.

"Get away Ferret! Before you give us flees!"

"You'd know all about those wouldn't you, Weasel-bee? Keep them as pets don't you?" laughed Draco as he watched Ron's face go bright red again.

"Ron! Don't!" it was Hermione that pulled him back this time, "he's not worth it!"

'Ouch, that hurt' thought Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she demanded, giving him a nasty glare.

"Oh suddenly you're so brave with all your friends around, Mudblood." Ron tried to have a go at him again, but Harry caught him around the waist.

"Anyways" Draco turned his gaze back to Hermione "We have to ride in the Head Chariot up to the castle..."

"There's a Head Chariot?" she asked, uncertain if there was such a thing.

"Yes. Granger. There. Is." He said every word pointedly as he glared at her, trying to make her get the hint that she needed to ride with him.

"ohhh! Yes! The Chariot McGonagall told us about! Okay, let's go." Ron and Harry looked back and forth between the two skeptically; _they'd_ never heard of a Head Chariot.

"Tootles ladies!" shouted a smirking Draco as he turned Hermione and lead her to one of the chariots in the front of the line.

"Spill. Now." demanded Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, trying to sound like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well, one moment you're trying to rip my _head_ off, then burn my _arm_ off, and lastly, shouting until you're blue in the face about how stupid I am... And now you want to sit in a chariot with me when you don't have to?… Spill."

"I'm making sure you don't kill anyone Granger." Draco rolled his eyes; Merlin, for being so smart, she really was thick headed sometimes.

"Oh… thanks…" his reply had surprised her, and then the truth behind it brought her spirits back down again; she was too dangerous to be left alone.

Once they were both inside the Chariot, sitting side by side, and way too close for comfort, they realized how extremely awkward the long ride to the castle was going to be.

Draco was seriously debating jumping out now and just walking up to the castle by himself.

"Jeez, is it hot in here?" Hermione asked nervously as she tugged on the collar of her robe; the smell of his blood was intoxicating her, and she was finding it hard to keep her thoughts straight.

"No, it's just me" smirked Draco, and Hermione couldn't help but actually laugh.

"Look, we're going to need to talk…" he said, turning to look at her, but when their eyes met, his skin began to instantly tingle.

"Yea, I know…" she sighed, leaning back against the seat and stretching a little, trying to clear the fog from her mind that the smell of his blood was causing her.

Draco suddenly got very hot when he realized how much closer she got to him when she sat like that… How much more he could appreciate the curves of her body when she arched like that – 'bloody hell!' he screamed in his mind, but still unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"Uhhhhh" Draco stammered as he tried to re-adjust in his seat.

"What?" murmured Hermione, her eyes still locked on his.

'Holy hell! What is she doing? I can't think straight!' he panicked in his head. Draco's mind was becoming so fuzzy that he couldn't help but allow his eyes to travel down her neck and land on her bit of exposed cleavage; he slowly licked his lips.

Bloody hell, he was getting hot.

"Granger" purred Draco through a clenched jaw, "what are you _doing_?" he practically moaned.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she heard the want ring through his voice. Her eyes flew to his lap where she saw his hands trying desperately hard to conceal something in his lap.

"Merlin Malfoy!" shrieked Hermione, disgusted "are you groping yourself?"

"No! I'm trying to cover… never mind!"

Hermione started laughing as hard as she could when she realized what was going on.

"Little Malfoy come out to play?" she roared in laughter, practically falling off her seat.

"He's not little… I'll prove it to you!" Draco clenched his jaw; his mind had started to clear the second she tore her eyes away from his, allowing his rock hard member to go soft again.

"What the hell Granger?" he roared in anger, "what did you just do!"

"What are you babbling about, you pervert?" which caused Draco to ball his hands into fists.

"Your eyes dammit! You were throwing off vibes or something!" Hermione just laughed again.

"Ohhhhh _vibes_ was it? And what were these _vibes_ that I was sending your way?" she asked sarcastically.

"Dammit Granger! Don't mock me!" he demanded with fire in his eyes, "You were sending out…. SEXUAL vibes!"

"_Sexual_ you say?" Hermione was trying her hardest to keep a straight face, but she was failing miserably.

"Yes! With your eyes!" he yelled, getting more and more frustrated.

"With my eyes?"

"Dammit Granger! YES!"

"Yea okay _Malfoy_!" and she burst out laughing again.

"What do you mean by '_Malfoy_'? What was that?" Merlin she was making him feel like a little kid.

"I don't know, what are my _eyes_ telling you?" she opened her eyes wide and looked at him again; clearly mocking him.

Draco's mind immediately began to get fuzzy again, and blood started rushing down south to just below his belt buckle.

"STOP IT!" he roared.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**AND THE FUN BEGINS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! YAYYYY!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**MUCH LOVE, LANA**_


End file.
